


IceRose's December Prompt Challenge

by IceRoseQueen



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Apron, Baking, Books, Candles, Christmas Tree, Christmas market, Cookies, F/M, Fairy Lights, Family, Family Fluff, Fireworks, Fuzzy socks, Hot Chocolate, Mei and Rintaro tell Ren not to teach their children his bad habits, Miracle, Mulled wine, Music, Ornaments, Ren tries to teach his niece and nephew his bad habits and no one is amused, Reunions, Secrets, Sexual content in Chapter 13, Silence, Sleigh Ride, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Starry Night, Stars, Team Saber as Family, The story of how Kaito came to be is finally told, Wishes, Wrapping Paper, coming home, joy, scarf, snowflakes, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRoseQueen/pseuds/IceRoseQueen
Relationships: Hoshiko & Mei & Rintaro & Touma & Kento & Ryo & Ren & Tetsuo, Kamiyama Touma & Shindou Rintaro & Fukamiya Kento, Kamiyama Touma & Shindou Rintarou & Sudou Mei, Shindou Hoshiko & Ogami Ryou, Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber), Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber) & Akamichi Ren, Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber) & Daishinji Tetsuo, Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber) & Fukamiya Kento, Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber) & Kamiyama Touma, Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber) & Ogami Ryou, Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber) & Shindai Reika, Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber) & Sophia (Kamen Rider Saber), Shindou Hoshiko & Shindou Kaito (Kamen Rider Saber) & Sudou Mei & Shindou Rintaro, Shindou Rintarou/Sudou Mei, Touma & Rintarou & Mei & Kento & Ren & Ryou & Tetsuo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Starry Night

A young girl, around seven, was heavily bundled up and sitting outside in the snow, looking up at the nighttime sky. The sky was pitch black and the stars were twinkling brightly. A young boy ran out, just as bundled up as the girl, and stood next to her.

"Nee-chan, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm stargazing."

"But, it's cold out here and Kaa-san, Tou-san, and everyone else is wondering where you went. Kaa-san and Tou-san have finished their work and are ready to go home. Nee-chan, I want to go home!"

"Nii-chan, you sound like Ren-ojisan when he's bored and you know that a bored Ren-ojisan is not a good Ren-ojisan. Ren-ojisan complains a lot when he's bored."

"Doesn't everyone complain a lot when they're bored?"

“Yes, but he complains more than most.”

“Let’s not tell him we said that.”

“Of course not!”

As the two siblings talked, the door opened and a voice echoed throughout the wintry darkness.

“Hoshiko, Kaito, it’s time to go home. Are you two ready to go?”

The siblings turned to the sound of their mother’s voice.

“Yes, Kaa-san.”

“Yay! Home!”

Kaito ran back inside Northern Base to gather his things up for the trip home.

“What were you two doing out here?”

“I was stargazing and Kaito ran out to tell me it was time to go home.”

“Did you find any stars?”

“A lot!”

“The sky is very clear here. Do you know why your mother and I named you ‘Hoshiko’?”

“Tou-san!”

“Your name means ‘star child’. In essence, we named you after me. My Rider forms are themed after stars. Lion Senki represents the Leo constellation, Peter Fantasista represents the star to Neverland, and Tenkuu no Pegasus represents the Pegasus constellation. Your brother was named after me as well. Kaito’s name means ‘ocean soar’, reflecting my water element and my ability to fly while in Fantastic Lion form.”

“You can fly?!”

“Only while in Fantastic Lion form.”

“I want to fly!”

“It will take a lot of training and time to master the ability to fly. First, you must master the ability to utilize your base form before you begin to utilize other forms. Lion Senki took me some time to master, but Nagamine-sensei taught me well.”

“I want to be like you, Tou-san! Can you teach me how to use Lion Senki?”

Rintaro and Mei looked at each other. Neither one knew how to respond to their daughter’s request. Being a Rider was dangerous, being a part of Sword of Logos was dangerous. Their daughter was still young and Mei and Rintaro wanted their children to grow up as normally as possible.

“I will teach you how to use Lion Senki when you are older, Hoshiko. For now, I believe you are too young.”

“But! Didn’t you tell me that Kenshin-ojiisan began your training at a young age?”

“Yes, that is true, but Nagamine-sensei is not here any longer. I am. I say when your training will begin. For now, I think you are too young to begin training. Your mother and I have finished our work and are ready to return home. Your brother already has his things ready and is eager to return home.”

“I know. Kaa-san already told us, and Kaito already told me how much he wanted to go home. That’s why Kaito was so excited and ran back inside. He’s very much like Ren-ojisan in personality, but don’t tell Ren-ojisan that.”

Neither parent could dispute that. They hoped Ren wasn’t teaching their children his bad habits, but knowing how his irresponsibility and trouble-making tendencies often got him into trouble, they wouldn’t have been surprised.

“Can we go stargazing when we get home?”

“Again? You are not cold and tired?”

“I’m a bit cold, Tou-san, but I really like looking at the stars! The sky is so beautiful at night with all the stars.”

“You should go back inside, go to your room, change your clothes, and say your goodbyes to everyone.”

“I think Touma-ojisan is the only one who has already left. I think Kento-ojisan, Ryo-ojiisan, Ren-ojisan, Sophia-obaasan, and Tetsuo-ojiisan are still here unless Kento-ojisan left with Touma-ojisan.”

“Take your brother and go say your goodbyes.”

“Yes, Tou-san.”

Hoshiko went to the room she kept at Sword of Logos headquarters and changed out of her heavy clothes and into a pair of her warmest pajamas. After changing, she knocked on her brother’s door and told him to come with her to say their goodbyes to everyone. Kaito followed his sister to everyone’s room, saying their goodbyes as they went. They received hugs from Ryo, hair ruffles from Ren, smiles and ‘I need to get back to work now’ from Tetsuo, and smiles and hugs from Sophia. They couldn’t find Kento anywhere and assumed he was with Touma somewhere.

After bidding their goodbyes to everyone, the family left through the Book Gate and arrived at Fantastic Bookstore Kamiyama a short time later. Upon walking through the back door, Hoshiko and Kaito noticed their uncles sitting on the floor, looking through various pictures.

“Touma-ojisan, Kento-ojisan!” Both children ran over to their uncles. “We were looking for you!”

“You were?”

Hoshiko nodded. “I went stargazing outside Northern Base and now we’re heading home!”

“Did you see anything?”

“I saw a whole bunch of stars, but I couldn’t tell you their names.”

“Hoshiko, Kaito, it is time to say goodbye. You both need your rest.”

Touma nodded, silently agreeing with Rintaro.

“Your father is right, Hoshiko. Sleep well tonight, then you can come back to the bookstore tomorrow and see me. Maybe you can even help me come up with some ideas for my next book.”

“You mean to tell me that you don’t have any ideas for your next manuscript, Touma?”

Touma had the decency to look sheepish as Mei berated him while Kento struggled not to laugh at his best friend’s misfortune. Rintaro placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders as if to calm her down.

“Calm down. We should head home and get some rest. You can berate Touma about his newest manuscript, or lack thereof, in the morning.”

“Yes, you’re right, Rintaro. Goodnight, Touma, Kento. I’ll see everyone in the morning. Let’s go, Hoshiko, Kaito.”

“Yes, Kaa-san,” both children said in unison. “Goodnight, Touma-ojisan, Kento-ojisan.”

“Goodnight, Hoshiko, Kaito!” The two best friends hugged their niece and nephew goodbye and watched as the family walked out the door. They went back to looking at their photographs, presumably photos from their childhood.


	2. Baking

Hoshiko searched several kitchen cupboards for a mixing bowl, but she had no idea where her obaasan kept them. Why was Northern Base so confusing? As she continued looking for a bowl and other utensils, she heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. Hoshiko squeaked and quickly opened one of the larger cabinets, stuffing herself inside, and closed the door. Or, well, she _tried_ to close the door on herself. Due to the cabinet door not having a handle on the inside, it was rather difficult for her to actually get the door closed. She heard the footsteps finally stop, though she couldn’t tell if they stopped in the kitchen or if the person had walked past.

“Hello? Who’s there?”

That answered her question. To whomever the footsteps belonged, they stopped in the kitchen. Hoshiko heard the distinctive sound of a sword being drawn and knew it was one of her uncles, grandpas, or her godfather. She knew it wasn’t her father, as it wasn’t his voice or speech mannerisms, but she was so focused on hiding that she wasn’t focusing on whose voice was calling out to her.

“Hello?” The voice repeated.

Hoshiko breathed quietly, waiting for the mysterious person to pass. Would he or she be angry she was in the kitchen without supervision? Hoshiko would’ve liked to think the person would just be worried, but she didn’t want to take that chance. She didn’t want to get into trouble for trying to make something on her own.

“Who’s in here? If you’re an intruder, I won’t hesitate to cut you down.”

The person wasn’t leaving and Hoshiko was beginning to understand just who was in the kitchen with her. She pushed her way out of the cabinet and came face to face with her Grandpa Ryo.

“Hi, Ryo-ojiisan.”

“Hoshiko?! What are you doing here?”

“This _is_ the kitchen, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“I wanted to do some baking for Tou-san.”

“Alone? Hoshiko, you’re seven. You should have someone with you if you’re going to be using the kitchen appliances. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

Hoshiko looked down at the ground. She should’ve known her Grandpa Ryo would be protective over her.

“I know you don’t want me to get hurt, but I just wanted to do something nice for Tou-san. He works so hard and Kaa-san says he has a sweet spot for eclairs.”

Ryo smiled at his honorary granddaughter.

“Eclairs, huh?”

“They’re Tou-san’s favorite! Kaa-san buys him some whenever she can!”

Ryo knew this to be true. He’d seen Mei with many boxes of eclairs before, having bought them for Rintaro, even though the sweet treats would inevitably end up in the hands of everyone _but_ Rintaro.

“Do you know how to make eclairs?”

Hoshiko had really wanted to do something special for her father, but she never gave any thought to the fact that she didn’t really know how to cook or bake. She looked down at the ground, as if, somehow, it would give her the answers she wanted.

“I don’t know how to cook or bake, Ryo-ojiisan.”

“Would you like me to take you to the bakery and you can pick out some eclairs?”

“I really wanted to make them, but I don’t want to mess them up. I want them to be special!”

Ryo smiled and ruffled his granddaughter’s hair.

“Come on, Hoshiko! You can still make those eclairs special. They’ll be special because they came from you. Now, why don’t you head to your room and get some of the money you’ve been saving for a special occasion. I think this counts!”

Hoshiko smiled and ran out of the kitchen, running all the way to her room. She kept some money she saved up from birthdays and other holidays in a small little box in a dresser drawer. Between her room at Northern Base and her room at the Shindo family home, she had plenty of money saved for when she needed it. Grabbing some of her money, she ran back to where Ryo was waiting for her. The two left the headquarters and headed to the local bakery.

Once at the bakery, Hoshiko picked out six eclairs and paid for them on her own. She bounced back to Northern Base while Ryo followed, smiling. Once back in the main library, she found her father, sitting in a chair off to one side, reading a book.

“Tou-san! Tou-san! I bought you something!”

Rintaro looked up from his book and looked at his daughter.

“What is it, Hoshiko?”

“This!” She handed him the bakery box.

Rintaro opened the box and noticed six delicious-looking eclairs nestled into the box.

“You bought all of these for me?”

“Yes, Tou-san. You work so hard and Kaa-san says how much you love eclairs, but never seem to get to eat any.”

Oh, how kids say the darndest things.

“Thank you, Hoshiko. I will enjoy these.” Rintaro smiled softly at his daughter.

“I wanted to make some for you, but Ryo-ojiisan didn’t want me to use kitchen stuff by myself and I really don’t know how to bake or cook.”

Rintaro looked at Ryo. “Thank you for looking out for Hoshiko, Ogami-san. You did not allow her to be injured by inexperience, and I am grateful for that.”

“You’re welcome. Enjoy those eclairs your little girl picked out for you. She really is something special, Rintaro, Kaito too. You and the little miss have done well.”

Rintaro smiled, “Thank you, Ogami-san.”


	3. Hot Chocolate

Hoshiko tossed and turned in her bed. Something was chasing her, trying its hardest to catch up to her. She kept running and running, but the heavy, thudding footsteps kept following her. As they thudded after her, the feet crunched dead foliage and sticks underneath. There was snarling and growling and whatever was after her sounded very hungry. Hoshiko continued to run, but tripped and fell over a large log in her path. The crunching noises and the footsteps stopped, but the snarling and growling didn’t. She saw the beast, a large, tall, white and blue beast, towering over her, spit-covered fangs and teeth glimmering in the moonlight. The mouth opened very wide, much wider than Hoshiko thought was even possible, ready to consume her. She screamed, loudly, and began sobbing.

She bolted upright as her bedroom door slammed open and the room was bathed in light, several figures rushing inside with swords drawn.

“Hoshiko! Is everything alright?”

“Tou-san!”

Rintaro looked around his daughter’s bedroom, looking for any dangers that might still be lurking there, Nagare at the ready.

“Tou-san, it was so scary! I was in a forest and I was running and I heard snarling and growling and heavy footsteps and…” she trailed off, still shaken up.

“Take a deep breath, Hoshiko, then tell me what happened.”

Hoshiko took a deep breath and began her story again.

“I was in a forest, running through a forest. I heard loud footsteps running after me, so I kept running. I also heard snarling and growling. It was dark, so I couldn’t really see anything around me, so I tripped over a huge log. In the moonlight, I could see teeth dripping with spit and the beast was white with a little bit of blue. It was huge and tall. The mouth opened up larger too, but that’s impossible. Mouths don’t open like that.”

Mei’s eyes widened and Rintaro growled.

“Tou-san?”

“It is nothing, Hoshiko. Please go back to bed.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep after that.”

Mei thought for a moment, then smiled and snapped her fingers.

“Would you like some hot chocolate, Hoshiko? The warmth might make you sleepy again.”

“Can I have some whipped cream, Kaa-san?”

“You can have your hot chocolate any way you want! If you want whipped cream on top, you’ll get whipped cream on top!”

Hoshiko beamed and bounced off to the kitchen. Once Hoshiko was gone, Touma studied his friend’s face.

“Rintaro, what’s wrong?”

“Hoshiko’s nightmare.”

“The monster she described sounds a lot like Zooous.”

“Why would Zooous be haunting Hoshiko in her dreams, Daishinji-san?”

“I don’t have that answer for you, Touma. I just said the monster  _ sounds _ a lot like Zooous, not that the monster  _ is _ Zooous.”

“What if Zooous really is haunting Hoshiko in her dreams? Like, what if this is all part of some plan of his?”

Everyone looked at Ren, who merely shrugged.

“I can investigate further and see if the Megid are planning anything.”

Rintaro nodded. “Thank you, Ogami-san.”

“My book hasn’t alerted me to any attacks, so if the Megid are planning anything, it’s just planning. We should still be ready in case anything happens.”

Everyone nodded.

“Now, didn’t Hoshiko say something about hot chocolate?”

“You’re right! She did!” Mei had almost forgotten her daughter wanted some hot chocolate before going back to bed and they were keeping the little girl waiting in the kitchen. “Let’s go!”

The group ran to the kitchen and found Hoshiko sitting at the table, her head resting on folded arms.

“Is she asleep?”

Mei walked over to her daughter and looked her over. She turned to her husband and nodded. Rintaro smiled, happy his daughter was able to fall back asleep after her very terrifying nightmare.

“I know she was looking forward to having hot chocolate, but I do not think we should wake her up right after she just went back to sleep. I will put her to bed. Mei, if you would, please begin the hot chocolate?”

“You want hot chocolate?”

“You were not going to make some for just our daughter, were you?”

“Well, no. I was going to make some for whoever wanted some. Go put our daughter to bed and I’ll start making the hot chocolate.”

Rintaro nodded and carefully scooped his daughter up into his arms, carrying her off to her bedroom. Mei looked around in various cabinets before Ryo supplied what she was looking for, a saucepan. Ren found a jar of shaved chocolate and Kento grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator. Touma found some sugar. Mei combined the ingredients in the saucepan and began heating them up, stirring occasionally. Once everything was heated up, everyone retrieved a mug, plus one for Rintaro, and Mei poured the hot chocolate into each mug. She went into the refrigerator and retrieved a can of whipped cream, spraying some on the top of each mug. Shortly after Mei finished preparing the hot chocolate, Rintaro came back into the kitchen.

“Is she down for the night?”

“Yes. She appears to be sleeping peacefully. I also checked on Kaito and he is sleeping peacefully as well.”

Mei smiled, happy her children were sleeping peacefully. She handed her husband his mug of hot chocolate.

“I finished this while you were away. I hope you enjoy it.”

“If it is as sweet as you, you know I will.”

The couple smiled at each other. Unfortunately, their sweet moment didn’t last long.

“When you two are done flirting and making gross eyes at each other, can we please enjoy our hot chocolate?” Ren scowled.

Mei shot a glare at the ninja and took a sip of her hot chocolate, sighing in delight at how delicious it was.


	4. Scarf

Hoshiko and Kaito ran into Northern Base's main library, almost running right into Ren as he walked out of Liberation. He put his hands out to stop them.

“Woah, what’s the hurry?”

“Ren-ojisan! Ren-ojisan!”

“What do you munchkins want?”

“We wanted to ask you something!”

“Huh?”

“Why are you the only one with a scarf? No one else has a scarf.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your scarf! When you transform, you’re the only one with a scarf.”

He hadn’t really thought about the Blast Wrapper before, other than it's just a part of his Rider Suit.

“Can you show us your scarf?”

There were a few responses Ren wanted to give his niece and nephew, chief among them an emphatic ‘heck no’. He was tired after training and wanted to grab a drink, a snack, and a nap.

“I’m tired, thirsty, and hungry. I don’t have time to play with you munchkins right now. Why don’t you go play with Lion Senki?”

“Tou-san won’t let us summon him. He thinks we’re too young.”

“You’re seven and six. Of course, you’re too young. Now, let me get a drink, eat something, and take a nap.”

Hoshiko pouted.

“You’re no fun, Ren-ojisan. Kaito and I just wanted to see your cool scarf.”

Ren rolled his eyes and scowled.

“If I show you munchkins my scarf, will you let me eat, drink, and nap in peace?”

Hoshiko nodded. Ren pulled the Fuusouken Hayate out of its holster and the Sarutobi Ninjaden Wonder Ride Book out of his pocket.

“Stand back and watch carefully. I’m only going to show you once, then I’m going off for a nap.”

Hoshiko and Kaito took a few steps back as Ren flicked _Sarutobi Ninjaden_ open.

“ _A whirlwind hiding in the shadows! Now come out with various techniques…_ ” 

Ren closed the book and set it in the slot on Hayate’s side, pulling Hayate apart into two swords. He was now within a library filled with whirlwinds and blowing leaves. “Henshin!” A lime green energy shuriken manifested from the book projection and Ren formed a diagonal “X” with two sword slashes, forming a turquoise shuriken. The lime green shuriken and several Kanji formed his armor and helmet while the turquoise shuriken formed his visor, completing the transformation. “ _Sarutobi Ninjaden! Divide the two swords! One hand, shuriken! Two hands, two swords style, Fuusouken Hayate! Hayate Scroll! The twin swords of the Kouga path of wind defeat the enemy with godly speed ninjutsu!_ ”

Standing before the two children was their uncle, now transformed into Kamen Rider Kenzan.

“Now take a look at the Blast Wrapper and then find somewhere else to play.”

Kaito walked around to his uncle’s backside and took the Blast Wrapper in his hands, slightly tugging on it.

“Woah, hey!”

“I’m sorry, Ren-ojisan. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“If you’d pulled any harder, you would’ve choked me!”

A slight mist formed in Kaito’s eyes, his lips beginning to tremble.

“I’m sorry, Ren-ojisan! I didn’t mean to! Please don’t be mad at me!”

Ren didn’t know how to deal with crying, frightened children. He sighed softly and knelt down in front of his nephew.

“I’m not mad at you, Kaito. It was an accident and accidents happen. Your ojisan just needs a nap.” He ruffled the boy’s hair gently with gloved fingers.

Ren stood up and released his transformation, putting his Wonder Ride Book back in the pocket of his coat and the Fuusouken Hayate back in its holster at the small of his back. He walked out of the room, presumably toward the kitchen, leaving Hoshiko and Kaito alone in the main room.


	5. Music

Fantastic Bookstore Kamiyama was relatively quiet, except for the soft music playing over the sound system. Touma sat at his desk, working on his latest manuscript, _The Star and the Sea_. Mei stood off to the side of Touma’s desk, watching him write, making sure he completed the manuscript in time for submission. Touma looked up from his paper as if sensing Mei standing there.

“Mei-chan, you don’t need to stand there. Once my manuscript is done, you’ll have it.”

“I want to make sure you’re actually working and not slacking. You always cut it so close to the deadline!”

“You know I always meet my deadlines.”

“Barely!”

Touma smiled and went back to work. As soft music continued to play over the sound system, a familiar song began to play. Rintaro stood from his spot in the reading nook and walked over to his wife.

“Mei, would you like to dance with me?”

“Ehhh?! Now? I have to make sure Touma finishes his manuscript on time!”

“You can do that after we dance. You seem a bit stressed and I think you need to relax.”

Mei’s cheeks puffed in anger at hearing her husband’s words. She was doing her job! She didn’t need to relax.

“I don’t need to relax! I need to make sure, as Touma’s editor, he’s doing his job and finishes his manuscript on time!”

“There will be time for that, but after you dance with me. Do you know which song is playing?”

Mei listened to the song, not at all interested in dancing at the moment.

“That’s our song playing.”

“Would you dance if I asked you to dance?” Rintaro quoted.

Mei stared at her husband. Touma just looked up from his manuscript and smiled at his friends. Mei shot Touma a look and he immediately went back to writing.

“Yes, I’ll dance with you, Rintaro, but you are a huge dork.”

“I am your huge dork.”

The couple smiled at each other as Rintaro gently pulled Mei into the center of the room. The scene was reminiscent of their first dance as a married couple. The two listened to the music as they slowly moved around the room, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	6. Snowflakes

The group was sitting around the main library, waiting to hear of any Megid attacks. Mei’s White Book hadn’t glowed and they were beginning to think the villains were taking some time off from their constant attacks.

“They’re obviously planning something.”

“Ren has a point. The Megid don’t stay quiet. Whatever it is, it must be big for them to stay quiet for this long.”

“Ogami-san, in your opinion, what do you think they’re planning?”

“I agree that it’s probably something big, but I don’t know exactly what they’re planning. If their plan is as big as we think it might be, we might need some more power on our side.”

“What do you mean, Ryo-ojiisan?”

Ryo smiled and knelt down in front of his grandson.

“We might need some more Riders on our side.”

“Can I be a Rider, Ryo-ojiisan?”

“What about me, Ryo-ojiisan?”

“No. I’ve already said you and your sister are too young.”

“Actually, I was thinking of the little miss. She’s done so much to help us with that book of hers.”

“Ogami-san, with all due respect, I will not have my wife on the front lines. No. You will not make my wife a Rider because you think we need more power on our side in order to fight off whatever plan the Megids have thought up.”

“If that’s how you feel, Rintaro, then this might be a bad time to tell you what Daishinji-san and I have been working on. We’ve been working on a set of Wonder Ride Books and its corresponding Seiken. The Wonder Combo is based on _The Snow Queen_ , the Nøkk, and a snow leopard. I came up with the ideas and Daishinji-san brought my ideas to life.”

“Touma, I do not want my wife putting her life in danger, especially with a lack of combat experience.”

“Do I get a say in any of this? Everyone’s talking about me like I’m not standing here listening and I’m tired of it. I don’t need other people making decisions for me!”

“Mei…”

Rintaro had never expected his wife to get so angry over his choice to keep her from the battlefield, but then again, he’d never discussed his choice or his reasons with her either.

“What happens if the Seiken does not choose Mei? We need to find someone who can wield Fubuki and I am not sure we have that kind of time.”

“I know you’re not happy about this, but it’s a chance we need to take. I’m sure Fubuki will like Mei. I wouldn’t have offered it to her otherwise.”

Tetsuo picked up Fubuki and proffered it to Mei. She gently took the sword and almost dropped it like a hot metal pan as soon as it glowed light blue. She wasn’t expecting that. Mei apologized to Fubuki for almost dropping it and noticed something wrapped around her waist.

“Is this?”

Rintaro nodded at his wife.

“Yes, that is a Seiken Swordriver and your Seiken is the Koriken Fubuki. Please try transforming with one Book.”

Mei nodded and sheathed Fubuki within the Swordriver. She opened _The Snow Queen_ , listening to the Story Page’s announcement. She closed the Book and set it in the left-most slot. Mei unsheathed Fubuki and began her transformation. She was in a library, surrounded by blowing snowdrifts, a flurry of snowflakes, and ice. She performed two icy blue slashes, forming an “X”. An apparition of the Snow Queen appeared and formed her armor while the icy blue “X” formed her visor.

“How do I look?”

“You look like a true queen, Missy.” Ryo had a fatherly smile on his face.

“You look radiant, Mei-chan.” Touma was also smiling.

“You look beautiful, Mei.” Much like his best friend, Kento had a brotherly smile on his face.

“You look fine.” Ren just looked bored and uncaring.

Tetsuo just smiled. Rintaro stared at his wife, unable to speak. While he still heavily disliked the idea of his wife joining them as a Rider, he had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning. She was dressed in white and light blue armor, her left shoulder bearing a snow-white crown, and her left leg covered in a flowing white robe-like garment.

“Ouhi, Mei-chan, you can release your transformation any time you wish. Do you need me to show you how?”

Mei shook her head.

“I’ve seen you and the others do it countless times. I think I can do it myself.”

She still sounded a bit angry about their earlier spat. She pulled her Book out of her belt and her transformation melted around her, leaving her in her normal clothing.

“Ouhi, I am sorry about earlier. I should have been more supportive, but the thought of you being in danger terrifies me. That is why I do not want you fighting as a Rider. I want you to stay safe so Hoshiko and Kaito do not lose their mother.”

“Ouhi? That’s new.”

“You are a queen now, so I thought ‘ouhi’ was an appropriate form of address.”

“If I am a queen, then you are a king, ousama.”

Ren rolled his eyes at the couple. This wasn’t what he signed up for when everyone agreed to make Mei the newest Team Saber Rider. They were sickeningly sweet before she became a Rider and now they seemed even more so. Maybe he felt that way because he was the youngest, but he didn’t really know.

“Mei, please allow me to train you in the use of your Rider form. Our elements are compatible and you need a few training sessions before any more attacks commence. I will need to warn you, however, Liberation is not for the faint of heart. It could kill you if you are not careful.”

Mei was slightly terrified of the fact that Sword of Logos’ training room was capable of killing someone, but without training, there was no hope of her standing up to the Megid threat.

“Alright, I accept your training offer, Rintaro. Please train me well.”


	7. Joy

Mei was elated at the fact that she’d been chosen by the Koriken Fubuki. She’d been working extra hard in her training sessions with her husband, but she was beginning to understand what he meant by “Liberation could kill you if you are not careful.” Training was hard work! She knew even the slightest amount of training would help save her life in a real battle situation, but it wasn’t guaranteed. If she went up against a more experienced opponent, there was still a chance  _ none _ of her training would save her life. Nonetheless, she was overjoyed that she finally got to be a part of her husband’s world and fight alongside him.

Prior to her being chosen, she accepted her mission control role with unbridled glee. She’d initially appealed her usefulness to Sophia and won her over with her research skills, earning her White Book in the process. Her White Book was how she alerted the team to attacks in the city. After becoming mission control for the Sword of Logos, she continued supporting the swordsmen. She became a wife to a wonderful husband and a mother to two beautiful children. She didn’t want things any other way, but now she had a new calling.


	8. Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, as well as Chapters 9-18. My personal life has been very hectic and I'm a master at procrastination. I shall continue to work on Chapters 9-18 to get caught up. Again, I apologize to all my readers.

It was no secret Rintaro loved sweets. His favorite sweet food was eclairs, but he didn’t see a problem with branching out and trying other things. Today was an excuse for Rintaro to try new sweet foods, as today was his birthday. For so long, his birthday had been an occasion very seldomly celebrated, even amongst his found family, but Mei and Touma had wrangled everyone together for some party planning upon their discovery of the date. This was Rintaro’s first birthday celebrated in years and as a married man, so Mei wanted to make things extra special for her husband.

“Alright, everyone! Here’s the plan! This is Rintaro’s surprise birthday party and I want everything to be special for him. I’m going to go to the bakery and buy a cake and some other sweet treats. While I’m gone, I want everyone to decorate the library and the bookstore a little. Don’t go overboard and don’t get into any trouble.”

“Tetsuo and I will make sure the kids don’t get into any trouble, Missy.”

“Thank you, Ogami-san.”

With that, Mei left Northern Base. Walking down the street that led into town, Mei had a smile on her face as she ran the list of things she needed through her head: a cake, eclairs, assorted candies, assorted smaller cakes, cookies, bubbles. Wait. Bubbles? She didn’t need bubbles. Mei looked around and noticed there were bubbles everywhere. She began scrambling through her bag to find her Book but to no avail. People screamed and ran as Mei frantically searched for Fubuki, also to no avail. She didn’t have any way to defend herself against the Megid and calling the others, rather than running, would draw attention to herself. She had to defend herself and the people, but with no weapon, no belt, and no Book, she was stuck. Her only hope was if someone discovered the attack and brought her belt, Fubuki, and her Books to her.

As she lamented her situation, she noticed her situation becoming even worse. In addition to the Megid terrorizing the people, Calibur and the three Megid generals arrived on the scene. Was this how she was going to die?

Meanwhile, back at Northern Base and Fantastic Bookstore Kamiyama, decorating was in full swing. The group had almost been caught by the birthday boy, but everyone convinced Rintaro to take Hoshiko and Kaito and spend some time together. Before the father-daughter-son trio left, Kaito noticed something lying on the table and pointed to it.

“What’s that?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed Kaito’s line of sight.

“That is Fubuki, your mother’s Seiken Swordriver, and her Wonder Ride Books. Why are they not with her?”

“Relax, Rintaro. She was only going to the store to get a few things.” Touma smiled. “She’ll be right back.”

“What if something happens? She cannot let us know because she has her White Book and none of us are with her. I am going to go find her.”

Rintaro grabbed Fubuki, Mei’s Swordriver, and her Books off the table and ran out of Northern Base.

“Touma-ojisan, is Kaa-san going to be okay?”

Touma knelt down in front of Kaito and ruffled his godson’s hair, smiling.

“Of course she’s going to be okay. Your tou-san is going to make sure of that.”

People were screaming and running frantically, trying to find places to hide. All Mei could do was join them and hope she could eventually sneak away to retrieve her belt and Books or someone brought her belt and Books to her. She couldn’t believe she was stupid enough to forget to put them in her bag, though in her defense, she didn’t think she’d need them for a simple trip to the bakery.

Soon, she was left all alone, everyone else in their hiding spots. She could see Calibur, Storious, Zooous, Legeiel, and the Megid getting closer to her. She tried to find a place to hide, but Storious spotted her first.

He smiled an evil, wicked smile.

“Hello, my dear. We meet again. I would’ve thought your friends would be here, but it appears that you’re all alone.”

He raked his eyes over her form.

“You have a certain glow about you that I didn’t notice before in any of our previous encounters.”

Mei’s eyes darted around, searching for a way out, but it was useless. She was completely helpless, unarmed, and lacking even the basics of self-defense skills that her Rider suit provided her. They were really going to do it this time. She screwed her eyes shut as she felt a rough hand wrap around her throat and squeeze. She struggled to breathe as she felt her head get fuzzy and light. He was squeezing her life away and she couldn’t even stab or slash him with Fubuki. Soon, her struggling stopped as she went limp in Storious’s grip. He held her up and tossed her away, though she didn’t hit the ground as he expected. Instead, she was caught in the mouth of a mechanical blue lion.

The lion bounded over to his master and deposited the young woman into his arms. Lion Senki watched as his master carried the woman over to a safe spot and covered her with his coat. His master walked back over to the Megids, lips pulled into a sneer, eyes flaring, and teeth clenched. He slotted _Lion Senki_ and _Ouhi no Yuki_ into their respective slots and unsheathed Nagare, transforming into Blades Lion Queen form. He was armed with both the Suiseiken Nagare and the Koriken Fubuki.

“You have brought harm to my wife and for that, I cannot forgive you. I swear on Suiseiken Nagare and Koriken Fubuki that I shall protect this world and my family.”

By the end of the fight, Rintaro had been able to drive the Megid generals back, with help from Lion Senki, and successfully destroy the Megid when he got in the way of the fighting. Storious gave the retreat order to his fellow generals and Rintaro was left alone with his injured wife. He ran back over to her and knelt down next to her.

“Mei-chan? Mei-chan? Ouhi, can you hear me?”

Mei’s eyes fluttered open and her hands went to her throat. Her throat hurt. It hurt to swallow and she imagined it would hurt to speak.

“I-I’m sorry, R-Rintaro.”

“For what? Do not be sorry, Mei. This was not your fault. Storious took advantage of the situation. He will regret ever hurting you.”

“I-I should’ve r-remembered my belt and B-Books. I-I could have fought h-him off.” Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks as they leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

“Shh, Ouhi. Please stay quiet and stop straining your voice. You must be in a lot of pain.”

“Y-Yes,” she croaked.

Rintaro picked her up and carried her back to Northern Base. Resting Mei on Lion Senki, Rintaro squeezed himself through Northern Base’s library doors.

“Surprise!”

However, when everyone noticed Rintaro’s downcast expression, their happiness turned to worry.

“Rintaro, what’s wrong?”

“It is bad, Touma. She has been hurt badly.”

“Where’s the little miss?”

“Lion Senki has her. She has been hurt badly.”

“I don’t understand. She just went to the bakery to pick up a cake and some other things. She was planning on coming right back.”

“As you remember, she left her Belt and Books behind, I left to give them to her, and when I found her, Storious and the Megid were there and she had been badly hurt. I was able to push them back and force them to retreat, but Mei could barely tell me what happened to her. She pointed to her throat and it sounded like it hurt her to speak.”

Kento’s eyes widened at the implication of what that meant. It meant there was a Megid attack that none of them knew about, due to the fact that Mei had taken her White Book with her when she left for the bakery. She had been attacked on her way to the bakery. Storious took advantage of her belt-less state to choke and injure her.

“Tou-san, is Kaa-san going to be okay?” Hoshiko asked, her brother nodding next to her.

“She just needs some time to recover, but yes, she is going to be alright.”

“Does this mean we aren’t having Tou-san’s party?”

“Kaito! Kaa-san doesn’t feel good. Tou-san’s birthday party should be the least of your concerns right now!”

Touma smiled, a plan forming in his head.

“Why don’t we get your kaa-san into bed, then some of us can get a cake and some other sweet treats your tou-san likes, and we can bring the party to your kaa-san. That way, she can celebrate with us and get some rest at the same time.”

Ren crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

“So much for the party being a surprise.”

“Now’s not the time.” Kento’s words were stern. “Touma, why don’t you, Ren, Hoshiko, and Kaito go to the bakery and get the cake and the other sweets. Rintaro, Ogami-san, Daishinji-san, and I will make sure Mei gets comfortable.”

Touma nodded and motioned for Ren, Hoshiko, and Kaito to follow him. Ren grumbled a little but followed Touma out of Northern Base, followed closely by their niece and nephew. Touma and Ren’s relationship had improved considerably since the beginning, but that didn’t mean Ren wanted to spend any more time than he had to with Touma.

The foursome made their way to the bakery. Hoshiko and Kaito looked into the various cases while Touma and Ren picked out a cake.

“Touma-ojisan, Ren-ojisan, we need some eclairs too.”

“Anything else?”

“Maybe some mini cakes or cookies or something?”

“Mini cakes are a good idea, Hoshiko!”

Touma picked out a cake, a few mini cakes, and several eclairs. The bakery worker boxed everything up, Touma paid, and then he handed two of the boxes off to Ren and Hoshiko, keeping the last one for himself. They made their way out of the bakery and back to Fantastic Bookstore Kamiyama. Kaito ran through the Book Gate and immediately went searching for his mother.

“Kaito, where are Touma, Ren, and your sister?”

“They’re coming, Tou-san. I just wanted to see Kaa-san. Where is she?”

“She is resting in our room. Try and be quiet, please?”

“Yes, Tou-san.” Kaito ran off to his parents’ room to see his mother.

A short time later, Touma, Ren, and Hoshiko walked into the main library. Rintaro led them to his and Mei’s room and instructed them to place their boxes on the table. The boxes were opened and the cake, mini-cakes, and eclairs were revealed.

“This was all supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, Rintaro, but then Mei was hurt, so the plans changed. However, I thought if we brought the party to Mei, we could still celebrate. Happy birthday, Rintaro!”

“Touma…” Rintaro was speechless. He hadn’t celebrated his birthday in years, especially after the death of his mentor and father-figure. He’d been so focused on fighting the Megid that he’d never even thought about his birthday. “Thank you, Touma. Thank you, everyone.”

Everyone smiled, including Mei, who was awake, but still sore.

“Let’s eat!”

“Kaito!”

Everyone laughed as the cake was sliced and slices were distributed.


	9. Fuzzy Socks

All was quiet throughout Mei and Rintaro’s apartment. Hoshiko and Kaito were asleep and the couple could finally have some much needed alone time.

“I went shopping the other day and I found some cute socks. I got a pair for you, myself, the kids, Touma, Kento, Ogami-san, Ren, and Daishinji-san.”

“Socks?”

“They’re fuzzy! That means they’re super warm and they’ll keep your feet from freezing!”

Rintaro had never heard of these fuzzy sock things before. Yes, he’d heard of regular socks, but he viewed socks as nothing more than something to put on your feet before putting shoes on. He wondered what the big deal was about fuzzy socks.

“Here’s yours!” Mei held out a small package of tissue paper.

Rintaro took the package and carefully opened it, revealing a pair of blue fuzzy socks with lions all over them.

“Touma’s are red with little flames, Kento’s are yellow with lightning bolts, Ogami-san’s are gray with turtles, Ren’s are green with shurikens, Daishinji-san’s are magenta with music notes, Hoshiko’s are navy blue with stars, and Kaito’s are sky blue with little wave patterns.”

“What about yours? Did you not say you also bought a pair for yourself?”

“I did! They’re white with snowflakes!”

“What is your fascination with socks with fuzz on them?”

“I love fuzzy socks because they’re so warm and comfortable!”

“I am sure everyone will love your gifts.”

“I really hope they will.”


	10. Sleigh Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this one being so late. Things were very hectic at work with the holidays and I've just been very tired and focusing more on myself than actually writing.

In the absence of any Megid attacks right before Christmas, the swordsmen, Mei, Hoshiko, Kaito, and Sophia were standing around the table enjoying some light conversation and hot beverages. Tetsuo broke off from the conversation when he noticed something on the monitor. It was brown, furry, and had a somewhat short muzzle, with something strapped around its mouth and muzzle.

“There’s a” Tetsuo broke off, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, “reindeer at the door?!”

“Why is there a reindeer at the door?”

“Maybe it wants us to follow it for something?”

“Maybe it is just hungry?”

“Can we pet the reindeer?!”

“No, you cannot pet the reindeer. It is a wild animal and probably not friendly, not to mention dirty.”

Hoshiko and Kaito grumbled a little. They couldn’t understand why their father wouldn’t let them pet the cute reindeer. According to him, it probably wasn’t friendly, was dirty, and was a wild animal. They couldn’t dispute the reindeer being a wild animal, but they didn’t think it wasn’t friendly or dirty.

Hoshiko gasped. “Maybe it’s one of Santa’s reindeer.”

Tetsuo rolled his eyes at his granddaughter’s assumption. “If it were one of Santa’s reindeer, where’s Santa and the rest of the reindeer? Santa has nine reindeer and this one is only one of nine. Why is it at our door?”

“Maybe it’s trying to tell us something.”

“Like what, Ren-ojisan?”

“How should I know? Maybe someone’s in trouble and it came looking for help.”

“If it’s Santa’s reindeer, maybe Santa is in trouble! We need to help Santa!”

“Please calm down, Kaito. I am sure Santa is fine. We should try and find this reindeer’s home.”

Tetsuo put his hand up as if to silence the conversation.

“Someone just appeared on the monitor.”

“Is that…” Ryo broke off as a very shocked Mei picked up where he left off.

“No way! It’s Santa!”

“Why is Santa here?”

“He’s here to pick up his reindeer like I told you! I knew it was Santa’s reindeer!”

“Kaito!”

“Sorry, Kaa-san.”

“We should probably allow Santa inside so he does not freeze to death.”

Touma walked over to the front door of Northern Base and opened it, smiling at the older man on the other side.

“Please come inside.”

“Thank you kindly, young man,” Santa said as he entered the library.

Cupid followed Santa inside and stayed close to her master.

“What can we do for you, Santa?”

“I normally wouldn’t ask this, but I’m a bit behind on delivering some of my presents and I could use some extra help. Is there any way you could spare a couple or a few of you to help an old man out?”

“I’ll help!” Mei jumped up and down, waving her hand.

Rintaro smiled at his enthusiastic wife.

“If my wife is going to go along to help deliver presents, I shall accompany her.”

“I want to go with Kaa-san and Tou-san!”

“Me too!”

Rintaro shook his head.

“Touma, Kento, Ogami-san, Daishinji-san, Ren, please watch Hoshiko and Kaito for us. We will be back shortly.”

The children pouted as they were left behind with their uncles and grandfathers. Touma smiled at his godchildren and assured them their parents would be back soon.

Meanwhile, back with Santa, Mei, and Rintaro, Santa hooked Cupid back up to his sleigh and invited Mei and Rintaro to take a seat in preparation for takeoff.

“In Japan, Christmas is more about family and spending time together rather than receiving presents.”

“My nice list contains the name of everyone most deserving of gifts this year, regardless of who they are or where they live. As for my naughty list, well, that’s a different story, ho ho.”

Santa snapped the reins, giving his reindeer the signal to take off. They ran a far distance before lifting off into the air. Rintaro marveled at the scenery around them, having never seen anything like that in his lifetime. The sleigh was flying, as if by some kind of magical, or otherwise, force and Rintaro was completely dumbfounded as to how that was possible.

“How is the sleigh flying? Are the reindeer magical? Is the sleigh magical? Are you magical?”

Santa just laughed, a hearty, twinkling laugh.

“My dear boy, if I told you everything, the magic of the holiday would be ruined for you.” Santa winked, intent on not divulging any secrets.

Rintaro still had more questions, but Mei just grabbed her husband’s arm and smiled at him, as if silently telling him to enjoy the ride.


	11. Stars

Hoshiko’s name meant “star child”. She was named after her father, whose Rider forms were themed after stars. Rintaro’s default form was Blades Lion Senki. Lion Senki represented the Leo constellation. His  _ Peter Pan _ -based form, Blades Lion Fantasista, represented both the Leo constellation and the star that was the gateway to Neverland. His Wonder Combo, Blades Fantastic Lion, represented the Leo constellation, the star that was the gateway to Neverland, and the Pegasus constellation, embodied in the  _ Tenkuu no Pegasus _ Wonder Ride Book. Rintaro’s transformation announcement when he transformed into Blades Fantastic Lion included the segment, “Controls the galaxy”. The only two members of the Shindo family not named after stars were Mei and their son, Kaito.


	12. Mulled Wine

Mei was in Northern Base’s kitchen, helping Sophia with the preparations for the Sword of Logos Christmas celebration. Hoshiko and Kaito had convinced their obaasan to celebrate the family-oriented holiday, to which she agreed.

Mei was at the stove, preparing a pot of mulled wine, a mixture of red wine, several spices, sugar, and fruit. Hoshiko and Kaito were helping Sophia by making various snack foods while she worked on making several main and side dishes.

The boys were in the main room and dining room, putting up some decorations and making space for all of the food and drinks.

“When you two are done making your snacks, why don’t you carry them to your father and help him, your uncles, and your grandfathers set up? Sophia-san and I can handle things in here.”

Hoshiko and Kaito reluctantly agreed. They didn’t understand why their mother would kick them out after all the hard work they put into helping make the snacks. The two siblings finished their snacks and brought them out to their father, doing as their mother had asked them to do.

“Ah, thank you, Hoshiko, Kaito. Please put those on the snack and beverage table.”

“Tou-san, why did Kaa-san kick us out of the kitchen?”

Rintaro smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, kneeling down to be closer to his level.

“Your mother and Sophia-san are using the kitchen appliances, ones that can hurt you if you are not careful. She did not want you to get burned or otherwise injured, so she wants you and your sister to help us and stay safe.”

Kaito understood that his parents wanted to keep him and his sister safe, but he didn’t think he was so dumb that he would accidentally hurt himself. That led him to do what any child his age would do in his situation, he crossed his arms and pouted. Touma noticed this and knelt down in front of his nephew.

“What’s wrong, Kaito?”

“Tou-san and Kaa-san think I’m dumb.”

Rintaro heard this and was very confused.

“What? When did I ever say that?”

“Just a little bit ago. You said that the kitchen appliances can hurt if I’m not careful enough and that’s why I was kicked out of the kitchen.”

“Kaito, that doesn’t mean your parents think you’re dumb. They don’t want you to accidentally get burned, cut, or otherwise seriously injured. I don’t want you to get burned, cut, or otherwise seriously injured either.”

Kaito was about to say something when Mei and Sophia entered the main room.

“Everyone, please gather in the dining room. Mei-chan and I have a feast waiting for all of you.” Sophia smiled warmly.

Everyone who wasn’t already in the dining room headed there almost immediately, waiting to see what had been prepared for them. On the table, there was a delicious-looking roast, steam still pouring off the meat, a few other main dishes, various side dishes, the various snack foods Hoshiko and Kaito made, and a few desserts.

“Before we sit down to eat, I would like to say a few words. I am very blessed to have mentored each and every one of you. You are fine swordsmen and wonderful men. Mei-chan, thank you for everything that you do for everyone. Hoshiko, Kaito, thank you for being our rays of light and hope when there are moments of darkness. Now, everyone, please enjoy this feast and the little treat Mei-chan has prepared.”

Mei filled a mug for everyone with her mulled wine, everyone except for Ren, Hoshiko, and Kaito.

“Huh? Why don’t I get any?”

“It’s alcohol.”

“I’m not a kid!”

“You are not yet of the legal drinking age, so there will be no alcohol consumption for you, Ren.”

“Sophia-chan!”

“Please do not whine or argue with me.” Her maternal tone left no more room for discussion on the matter.

“You can have some juice with us, Ren-ojisan!”

Ren glared at his niece and nephew, though it lacked any real heat or animosity behind it. He begrudgingly conceded to “being one of the kids” as Mei poured three glasses of juice and passed them out to Ren, Hoshiko, and Kaito. Instead of drinking his juice like his niece and nephew, Ren just glared into his glass. He would get his revenge, and it would be the sweetest revenge ever.


End file.
